2 Broke Girls: The Animated Series
is an American adult animated sitcom based on , being created by and . It is produced by , and Warner Bros. Animation and it airs on since February 19, 2019. Synopsis The series takes place two years before the show ended and follows Max and Caroline as they have fun adventures at the Williamsburg Diner. Characters Main *'Maxine "Max" George Black' (voiced by ) is one of the waitresses at the Williamsburg Diner. She always wears knee-high brown leather boots while waitressing. *'Caroline "Carol" Wesbox Channing' (voiced by ) is a waitress at the Williamsburg Diner. Caroline always wears large pearl necklaces with her waitress uniform, as well as light brown sandals. Unlike the original show, she appears to be fat, causing her weight gain for eating many food and diet drinks according to the show's first episode. *'Earl Washington' (voiced by ) is the elderly cashier who has worked at the Williamsburg Diner since 1962, or 1989, and a former jazz musician with a love of marijuana and gambling. *'Vanko Oleg Golishevsky' (voiced by ) is a Ukrainian cook at the Williamsburg Diner. *'Han Lee' (voiced by Matthew Moy) is the owner of the Williamsburg Diner. *'Zofia "Sophie" Kaczynski' (voiced by Jennifer Coolidge) is a buxom Polish woman who owns a cleaning company, lives in the apartment above the girls, and often regales them with stories about her sex life and growing up in Communist Poland. Recurring *'Alan' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) is a strange man who wants befriends Max and Caroline. *'Randy' (voiced by ) is a lawyer who becomes Max's lover while the girls are in Hollywood to discuss the movie adaptation of Caroline's life story. He later breaks up their relationship before she leaves town, saying that he likes her too much and knows how long-distance relationships usually end, but he then follows her to New York and they briefly continue the relationship. *'Bobby' (voiced by ) is a contractor who helps rebuild the dessert bar after a storm, and soon becomes Caroline's love interest. *'"Candy" Andy' (voiced by is a candy-store owner whose business was across from the cupcake store. Antagonists Episodes See List of episodes Gallery Concept Art 2BG The Animated Series concept art.PNG|An concept art of Max and Carol (with her normal size) from 2014; however this picture was grayscale. Official Artwork two_girls_that_broke_the_scale__1__by_tubbytoon-dbxadk1.jpg|Max and Caroline Opening Credits Two Broke Girls animated opening credits.png Two Broke Girls animated opening credits 2.png Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is an animated version of 2 Broke Girls, which aired on CBS between 2011 and 2017. *The series shares the flat-shaded 'lineless' style like various Canadian flash animated series such as Producing Parker, 6teen, Delilah & Julius, Stoked, Willa's Wild Life and Ruby Gloom. *Unlike the original show, this animated show has no laugh track. *The 2015 Warner Bros. Animation logo is used the music of the current Warner Bros. Television logo in the show's closing logos. *This time Caroline has her shortened name called "Carol". *The show's theme song uses a funky hip-hop style version of "Second Chance" by Peter Bjorn and John. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Flash-animated series Category:Obesity in television Category:Studio T Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TBS Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2019 Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas